Todo comenzó un día primero de septiembre
by aworldwithoutpain
Summary: AU. ¿Nunca te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo? ¿De esa persona por la que darías todo? Y sigues siendo positiva por esas películas, en que a final de cuentas se dará cuenta de tu amor... Pues yo sí, yo Bella Swan, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, ese que no me ve cómo otra cosa que su más fiel amiga... "Si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos, estaríamos juntos"
1. PROLOGO

- Mamá, ¿Por favor, sí?- Preguntó mi hija por vigésima vez durante el desayuno.

- Pero cariño… Yo tengo doble turno en el hospital… ¿No lo habrás hecho con ese propósito, verdad Annie?- Pregunté mientras colocaba frente a ella un plato con dos panques y su malteada de fresa como a ella le gustaba.

- Claro que no, madre, me ofendes- Dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

- Haremos una cosa… A mí no me miente señorita Swan, sé que quiere ir por ese chico- Me tome la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba su nombre- A sí, ya recuerdo Noah Goldman- Dije haciendo que mi pequeña castaña de preciosos ojos grises se sonrojará.- Vaya le atine no es así- Dije riendo.

- Mamá, por favor, me avergüenzas- Respondió sonrojada.

- Bien… podrás ir, pero te quiero en casa de tu tía Paige a las diez y media- Accedí rindiéndome, cuando ella me miraba era imposible decirle que no a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.- Pero como sé que Paige es una adolescente igual que tu… Las llamaré.

- Once- dijo llevando su plato al lavaplatos.

- Diez cuarenta y cinco.- Dije- Tómalo o déjalo- Dijo estirando mi mano.

- Hecho, mamá eres la mejor- Dijo antes de aventarse arriba de la barra que nos separaba y abrazarme y llenarme el rostro de besos.- Te amo, te amo, te amo- Decía entre besos.

- Y yo que creía que a los dieciséis todos odian a sus padres- Dije riendo alejándome de ella al ver la hora, apenas alcanzaría a llevarla a la preparatoria y llegar temprano para la operación.- Anda, cariño, toma tus cosas y vámonos dije tomando mis cosas.

- … Suerte en la operación te llamo ya que salga de la fiesta- Besó mi mejilla bajando del auto.

La mire con añoranza, ella era simplemente hermosa, su largo y lacio cabello castaño caiga hasta media espalda, y sus ojos grises siempre habían atraído a todos a admirarla, así como su sentido de humor, todos decían que Savannah Bonnette Swan, era un encanto, era popular y desde hace unos meses era la presidenta del alumnado gracias a su carisma y altas calificaciones, tal vez físicamente se pareciera a mí, pero por los poros le salía lo Cullen, porque sí, ella era hija de Edward Cullen, él único hombre al que he amado, pero como siempre me repetía este no era un cuento de hadas y no siempre termina todo con un final feliz, él desde que nos conocimos formalmente el tercer día de Universidad, él me habló, él me miro es verdad… pero no en la forma en la que quería, él me miraba como sólo y exclusivamente como su mejor amiga, aquella que estaba siempre que él lo necesitaba, fuera para pasarle tareas, ayudarle a estudia, ser su psicóloga a la hora que fuera, y estaba bien para mí, me repetía siempre antes de verlo, porque prefería sufrir yo en cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con una chica guapa de la universidad a decirle la verdad y que él se alejará de mí, prefería sentir su efímero amor, cuando me llamaba con frases como hermosa, o cuando me decía que era su ángel de la guardia, cada vez que me decía eso yo me cegaba, y mis ilusiones volvían a crecer, Ila, Alice, Aria y en especial Rose, me advertían que él sólo me haría sufrir pero nunca quise hacerles caso, no podía creer que él me hiciera daño a propósito… pero todo cambió esa noche, en la fiesta que celebró a causa de haber terminado nuestro primer semestre de medicina él como cada fiesta a la que asistía, cada semana, se había emborrachado solo que a diferencia de las demás se había acordado de Irina Dugès, su ex novia, con la cual había durado dos años y medio, volvió al parecer él se la había encontrado con su nueva pareja, Edward se puso muy mal, y tomo como según él no tomaba desde que había tomado desde que termino con Irina… entonces yo me ofrecí a ser su paño de lágrimas, yo me entregué a él por amor mientras él lo hizo por despecho… al amanecer creí que todo sería diferente… que él me vería de diferente forma, mi error fue creer en eso, sí fue diferente porque salí de mi burbuja, y la venda que tenía en los ojos se cayó... él entre sueños llamó a Irina… Y yo quede destrozada, fue ahí cuando tome una decisión… me iría de Forks, y aceptaría la beca que tenía en Chicago. Lo que no tome en cuenta ante esta decisión es que en mi vientre llevaba a mi hija. Nadie nunca supo a donde me fui, no quería que nadie supiera de lo ocurrido, era mejor así, para quien preguntará yo había tomado una beca, pero ni mis padres sabrían a donde lo cual era mentira. Duré los primeros cinco días esperando una llamada de Edward, un mensaje… pero no hubo ninguno, secretamente quería que llamará o me mandará un mensaje pidiéndome verme o por lo menos hablar, pero no fue así, incluso pude ver que en Facebook, había puesto un estado, _"No puedo sacar de mi mente esos ojos azules"_ eso me había hecho abrir realmente los ojos y llena de furia tire mi teléfono y compre otro… Ojala fue así de fácil olvidarme de su recuerdo, me lamente.

Hola soy La creadora de ilusiones :3, está historia es cien por ciento original... Espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios(:


	2. The return

_"Esto está mal, muy mal, Bella, volverá a romperte el corazón"_ Me dije mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos, se preguntarán como es que termine siendo besada por Edward Cullen, el padre de mi hija, el único hombre al que en verdad he amado y aquí años atrás fue mi "mejor amigo". Bien pues todo comenzó después de la cirugía.

.

.

* * *

><p>Después de despedirme de Bonnie, maneje hasta el hospital, todavía estaba a tiempo para llegar a la operación, me estacione y baje del auto, al llegar al hospital salude a varias enfermeras y enfermeros en turno, al llegar al área de los elevadores me encontré con mi mejor amigo jefe y director del hospital, Joshua White, él junto con su esposa Gabrielle, Elle, como le llamábamos de cariño, me apoyaron, los conocí el día que Elle tendría a Chloe, su hija, yo venía de la universidad cuando la vi apoyada en la pared en labor de parto, yo tenía tres meses de embarazo y ellos me apoyaron, Josh quien ya era residente del hospital, me ayudo a hacer los prácticas aquí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Josh me llamó.

- Cappuccino Mocha- Dijo entregándome un termo.

- Gracias, Josh- Le agradecí.

- Chloe me dijo que también irá Savannah a la fiesta- Dijo sonriendo, Chloe y Bonnie, eran realmente las mejores amigas, Cloe era unos meses más grandes que mi hija, pero ambas se querían como hermanas.

- Que te puedo decir me ha convencido- Dije riendo.

- Necesitó hablarte de una cosa... ¿Recuerdas del doctor que será transferido?- Me preguntó como que no quiere la cosa.

- Ah, ya, de los que el consejo te ha dicho que será transferido de Vancouver o era Seattle ¿no?- Dije mirándolo sin entender.

- Pues ayer me han dado su nombre... Y él se trata de...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque el ascensor se abrió en mi piso.

- Tengo que irme, Josh, ¿Luego hablamos, si?- Dije besando su mejilla. Él solo pudo asentir y desearme suerte en la operación.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo al terminar la operación, después de casi dieciséis horas en el quirófano por fin había salido de peligro. Detrás de mí venían los chicos quejándose.<p>

- Iré por una ducha y algo que comer los veo luego- Me despedí, mire la hora, eran las doce, por lo que hice una llamada, ya tendría que estar en casa de Paige y dormida Savannah, por lo que llamé.

- Aló, habla mua, ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Paige, una de mis mejores amigas.

- ¿Así que "mua"?- Dije burlándome.

- Ash pero si eres tú, pensé que eras el buenorro de Marco o el súper sexy de Antonio, ¿Recuerdas a ese Español que te conté que tenía una lengua que te hacia ver estrellas?- Preguntó suspirando.

- Paige... Ellos ya fueron- Suspiró- ¿Qué tal Graham? Es un gran chico y a diferencia de todos los demás él tiene un empleo, casa propia y en verdad le interesas- Dije haciéndola razonar.- Mejor dime, ¿Mi chica ya está dormida? - Pregunté con tranquilidad.

- Si, cielo, y sabes… Cuando tenga hijos quiero que sean iguales a ella, cariño mira que tienes un ángel por hija, y ese chico esta como quiere- Dijo suspirando.- Por cierto, tu hermana, Dominique ha llamado quieres que le marques mañana- Me aviso pero soltó un leve bostezo.- Necesito seguir trabajando en la defensa de Jonas, cielo, mañana te veo- Se despidió.

- Adiós- Dije. Mientras entraba en la regadera, usualmente me daba una ducha después de una agotadora operación para seguir trabajando como si nada.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando termine de revisar todos los casos que tenía, también había ido a revisar a mis pacientes, todos se encontraban en excelente estado, había quedado de pasar por Annie hasta las nueve de la mañana por lo que tome mi cartera y decidí ir por a la cafetería que se encontraba cruzando el parque que estaba frente al hospital, me quite la bata y me puse mi gabardina negra así como mi gorro azul dejando mi cabello suelto.

- Vaya que está haciendo frio- Pensé mientras salía del hospital, metí mis manos en las bolsa de la gabardina mientras caminaba por el parque el cual estaba desierto, ya que al estar cayendo una fría lluvia, me maldije por no llevar conmigo una paraguas pero es que ayer que había salido de casa esta soleado.

* * *

><p>Media hora después salí con mi café recién hecho en la mano y en la otra una rebana de pastel de chocolate que Mary había hecho la noche anterior.<p>

- Mierda- Dije cuando al sonar el teléfono me hizo tirar parte de mi café en mi suéter.- Sólo esto me puede pasar a mí- Me maldije limpiándome.

- Quieres que te ayude, cielo- Al escuchar esa voz trate de salir corriendo pero el dueño de la voz me tomo del brazo y me jalo detrás de un frondoso árbol.

- Jackson, aléjate de mí, por favor- Dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tu eres mi novia- Respondió colocando sus labios en mi cuello.

- Jackson, por favor, no quiero problemas, déjame ir- Suplique con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabia de lo que era capaz Jackson, por ello necesitaba salir de aquí.

- No sabes cómo me pone verte llorar- Dijo tomándome de las caderas y restregándolas a las suyas.

- Jackson… no quiero, por favor, voy a gritar sino me sueltas- Amenacé.

- Cállate, zorra- Susurró lleno de coraje, sabía que aparecerían moretes donde me tocará, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.- No eres más que una zorra barata- Dijo besándome a la fuerza.

- Basta, Jackson, ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!- Grite a todo pulmón.- Grite cuando comenzó a tocarme- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, bastardo!- Grite y le di un rodillazo con todas mis fuerzas en su entrepierna, al verlo doblarse del dolor corrí hacia el hospital sentía los pasos de Jackson detrás de mí, sabía que no alcanzaría a llegaría al hospital, cuando estaba a punto de bajar el sendero corriendo Jackson me tomo del brazo haciendo aullar del dolor, al comenzar a forcejear mi pie se me doblo haciendo que rodará sendero abajo. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos una vez que termino mi caída abrí los ojos y grite y cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de así impedir el impacto con el carro frente a mí. Asustada abrí los ojos no sentía nada, a parte de un intenso dolor por la caída. Mire hacia a los lados y pude ver que el conductor había alcanzado a detenerse y Jackson corría hacia a mí, no podía levantarme por el dolor pero trate de arrastrarme.

- Amor, yo no quería que…- Dijo llegando a mi lado.- Solucionaremos esto.

- No, no, suéltame- Lloré tratando de soltarme.- Yo no te quiero, nunca te quise, eres un maldito- Dije.

- ¡Tú me amas!- Dijo levantando el brazo dispuesto a golpearme en el rostro, pero su mano fue detenida en el aire.

- No podía ubicar las voces ni rostros, solo pude sentir los protectores brazos de Josh a mi alrededor.

- Todo saldrá bien, Bella, ya estoy aquí- Dijo cargándome.

.

.

* * *

><p>Desperté en un horrible dolor de cabeza la cual parecía que había sufrido una serie de golpes, martillazos para ser más específica, mire a mi alrededor estaba en una habitación, me trate de mover pero me dolía todo el cuerpo.<p>

- No te muevas- Dijo una voz, al escucharla levante con rapidez mi rostro, necesitaba saber que esto no era una alucinación a causa de la caída. Era Edward, quien me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había extrañado- Te dolerá más- Respondió señalando mi cabeza.

- Yo… yo… tú…- No sabía ni que decir.

- Casi me matas de un susto y yo a cambio casi te atropelló- Dijo mirándome desde el lumbral de la puerta.- Bella, necesitamos hablar, tú te fuiste… sin decir si quiera adiós… te busqué, ninguna de las chicas quiso decirme nada, ¿Te fuiste por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, cierto?- Al escuchar esto temí, él lo había recordado, no sabía que tanto había recordado, pero no quería escuchar más.

- Es mejor que te vayas… Yo estoy bien, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, en verdad… pero quiero estar sola- Dije levantándome con dificultad de la camilla.

- No te levantes, aun estas débil, Emma- Dijo ayudándome a volver a la cama.

- No vuelvas a llamarme Emma, nunca, me has oído, no puedes llegar aquí y pretender que todo es como antes, Edward, nada es como antes, me oyes, estoy bien- Dije zafándome de su agarre- Y te repito es mejor que te vayas y olvides el camino de regreso…- Dije con determinación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? Yo no te entiendo, creí que todo estaba bien con nosotros- Respondió.

- No… sabes que fue lo que ocurrió en nuestra amistad, tu siempre asumiste que estaba bien… la única a la que en verdad le importaba el bienestar del otro fue a mí, estuve para ti siempre, día y noche, no importaba con quien hubieras estado antes… Yo seguía estando ahí para ti… en cambio, yo nunca te importe de verdad, siempre fui la linda chica que te apoyaba, que te escuchaba, que estaba hay para ti, ¿Pero tu cuando lo estuviste para mí? – Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos y un corazón roto.

- Yo… te quiero- Respondió.

- Vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Después de años esa sigue siendo tu respuesta de siempre cada que estaba mal esto esa era tu respuesta, un te quiero, ¿Crees que eso arreglaba todo? ¿O sólo lo hacías para darme el avión? Sabes que no me interesa ninguna respuesta, largo, vete por favor…- No supe ni como termine entre los brazos de Edward cuando con un lo siento me besó… Esto estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba… Accedí cuando me miro esperando algún grito pero aún estaba demasiado confundida.

- … Mamá, ¿Estas bien? Me llamaron diciendo que Jackson había vuelto a buscarte…- Annie se quedó callada al vernos a Edward y a mí.

- Yo… será mejor que esperemos a fuera… Vámonos chicas- Dijo Noah jalando sutilmente a Annie y Chloe.

* * *

><p>Una vez que nos encontramos solos lo avente, no sabía ni que decir sabía que le debía una explicación a Annie, ella debía de encontrarse demasiado confundida con todo esto, Edward todavía se encontraba mirando la puerta, me senté en la camilla mientras con mis dedos tocaba mis cienes, demonios esto en verdad dolía, mi corazón latía como loco.<p>

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, eres una verdadera estúpida, Isabella- Me repetí, esto no estaba bien, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Annie, mi pequeña niña. Era la única persona que en verdad me importaba, y no podía ni imaginar el dolor que le traería la llegada de Edward. Necesitaba encontrarla y hablar con ella.

- ¿Tienes una hija?- Me preguntó Edward anonadado. Lo miré, él necesitaba escuchar la verdad… pero no antes que Annie.

- Sí, es mi hija- Respondí, por ninguna razón negaría a mi hija.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?- Preguntó mirándome.

- Dieciséis- Contesté.

- Si ella tiene dieciséis, quiere decir que… la tuviste a los dieciocho… ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Estás casada? Demonios, esto te traerá problemas no es así, fui un idiota, yo no debí besarte esto te traerá problemas con él, yo lo lamento, es solo que…- No lo deje terminar me dolía en verdad mi cabeza para estarlo escuchando divagar.

- No, no estoy casada, Edward, pero necesito ir por mi hija, adiós- Me despedí antes de pasar por su lado, el mareo ya había pasado solo faltaba que se me quitara este dolor de cabeza.

- Necesitamos hablar- Me detuvo del brazo sin hacer fuerza sólo deteniéndome.- No me iré de aquí sin respuestas… y aparte soy el nuevo cardiólogo, Me transfirieron hace unos días, por lo que me verás aquí y no parare hasta que hablemos- Sabía que era verdad, siempre fue obstinado y si era verdad lo que decía no habría manera de quitármelo de encima, necesitaba hablar con Josh, ¿Por qué no me había dicho que nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen trabajaría en el mismo hospital que yo?

- Está bien, pero ahora tengo que irme- Respondí, estaba a punto de salir cuando Edward tomo mi mano y me entregó una tarjeta con su dirección, números de teléfonos.

- Llámame- Pidió dejándome salir sin más de la habitación, en busca de mi hija.

.

.

* * *

><p>- ¿Las dejaremos solas, verdad Chloe?- Dijo Noah al verme llegar a donde se encontraban.- No dijiste que irías a buscar a tus padres- Preguntó.<p>

- ¿Ah sí?- Preguntó viéndolo, sonreí al ver como abría los ojos entendiendo y asentía con energía.- Sí, sí, ya recordé, adiós, Bonnie, adiós, Bella, es increíble que estés bien- Dijo despiendose siendo jalada por Noah.

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- Pregunté directamente, no sabía que sentía mi hija sobre todo esto.

- No, mamá, estoy sorprendida, es decir, esperaba encontrarte de otra manera… pero esta increíble que tengas novio, solo que creí que me tenías más confianza, ¿En verdad creerías que me molestaría porque rehicieras tu vida? Mamá es genial que vuelvas a pensar en el amor, y Chloe y yo coincidimos que es bastante guapo- Respondió mirándome con una sonrisa.

- Cariño, no es lo que estás pensando… él y yo no somos nada… - Dije con rapidez.

- Mamá, no te besas con nadie así y luego dices que no son nada, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó mirándome directamente.

- Te parece si te invito a comer- Pregunté pensando que le diría.

- Está bien mamá- Aceptó.

.

.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba comiendo mi sushi cuando Annie se me quedo viendo, le había prometido decirle toda la verdad y eso haría, habíamos ido a comprar Sushi y hacia un rato habíamos llegado a casa, sabía que quería preguntar pero no se atrevía así que decidí comenzar yo, me limpio los labios con una servilleta después de beber de mi té y hablé.<p>

- Ese hombre que vieron Chloe, Noah y tú, es un viejo conocido… se podría decir que tenemos historia él y yo… pero lo deje de ver cuando decidí tomar la beca, no supe nada más de él… hasta hoy, yo fui a comprar un café y de regreso Jackson me estaba esperando, forcejeamos y me resbale, cayendo así hasta la calle, venia un coche creí que me iba a atropellar, después lo último que recuerdo fue a Josh ayudándome a entrar al hospital, por lo que me supongo me dieron un sedante el cual me hizo dormir… al despertar estaba él, él fue quien venía manejando cariño, yo… yo… al verlo sentí muchas cosas… fueron muchos recuerdos… creo que por ello no me di cuenta de nada de lo sucedido hasta que llegaste tú… Savannah, ese hombre, el hombre de la habitación es Edward Cullen… cielo, tu padre está aquí en Chicago… y trabajará en el hospital.- Hablé mirándola, no sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que cayeron en la mesa.

- Él… él… ¿Él es mi padre?- Preguntó buscando mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Sé que es difícil de asimilar todo esto pero…- Traté de hablar.

- No, mamá, difícil de asimilar es que no pasaste un examen o que te termino tu novio, no que hoy casi pierdes a tu madre gracias a un psicópata obsesionado con ella y que tu padre al cual no conoces y que él no sabe de tu existencia por haber sido un auténtico idiota con tu madre… estará a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mamá, esto es un desastre- Respondió mirándome con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.- Mamá por tanto tiempo tuve la ligera esperanza de que él apareciera por nuestra puerta y a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevaría al saber que tiene una hija me aceptaría y seriamos una familia, ahora que después de tanto tiempo me he hecho a la idea de que seríamos tu yo… él por alguna razón llega de la nada, ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te besó? ¿Después de más de diecisiete años se dio cuenta de que te quiere y cree que se olvidará todo de la nada?- Cuestionó.

- No lo sé, hija, también tengo miedo yo, estoy aterrada, pero él quiere hablar tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad… estoy segura de que sospecha que por algo me fui así por alguna razón… al verte supo que eres mi hija, querrá saber quién es tu padre- Contesté.- Me dio esto- Le entregué la tarjeta que me había entregado.

- Pues no estoy muy segura de que sepa que es él es mi padre- Respondió molesta dejando la tarjeta sobre la mesa antes de irse a su habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Me quede pensando en todo lo ocurrido, sabía por lo que pasaba Annie, sabía que estaba molesta, pero que tarde o temprano entendería, escuche sonar el teléfono sonar, era Kate mi secretaria, camine hasta mi despacho para atender la llamada, al pasar por la habitación de Annie pensé en tocar pero supe que era mejor dejarla sola.<p>

- … ¿Entonces no se nota ningún cambio?- Pregunté.

- No, ninguno, Bella aun así, Zafrina está aquí y puede ayudar en cualquier cosa, por cierto, ¿Cómo está, Bonnie?- Preguntó, ya que le había contado todo lo sucedido.

- Ella…- No pude terminar de contestar porque escuche como un portazo- Kate, te habló luego, Annie ha salido de casa y necesito saber dónde está.- Dije colgando.

.

.

Después de hora y media de no saber nada de Savannah me encontraba desesperada, Noah, quien por cierto no sabía que era su novio desde ayer y Chloe no sabían nada de ella, sus demás amigos no sabían nada de ella, al entrar a su habitación note algo si computadora esta prendida, al ir a apagarla me di cuenta que había una dirección en el GPS, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién era esa dirección, con rapidez la anote en mi teléfono antes de salir en su búsqueda.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Edward Pov.-<strong>_

- Te he dicho que no corras, Caitlin Summer Cullen, puedes caerte- Le grité nos faltaba tan solo una cuadra antes de llegar a nuestra casa. Mi pequeña de tres años se detuvo al escuchar mi grito.

- Do sientlo, papi, ya no volveda a pasar nunca- Dijo solemnemente antes de abrazarme.

- ¿Quieres que te cargué?- Al escuchar su grito la tome al vuelo y la coloqué en mis hombros, me sorprendí de sobremanera al llegar a casa y encontrar a la hija de Isabella sentada en los escalones de mi casa.

- ¿Tú eres Edward Cullen, cierto?- Preguntó viéndome atentamente hacia mí y después hacia Summer.

- Sí, ¿Tú eres Annie? ¿La hija de Isabella, correcto?- Baje a Summer de mis hombres y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

- Mi nombre es Savannah Bonnette - Respondió- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo?- Preguntó mirándome.

- Sí, claro pasa- Dije dándole paso.

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, agradezco sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y que hayan leido mi historia, un beso.<p>

Atte. La creadora de ilusiones


End file.
